Are You Okay?
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Apa kau baik-baik saja, Zero? Kau terlihat kurang sehat.


Are You Okay?

Judul : Are You Okay?

Fandom : Vampire Knight

Rating : T menjurus ke M (lagi?)

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Kau baik-baik saja, Zero? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat.

Warning : OOC , Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight punya Hino.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxx**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mengguyur seluruh kota dengan tetesan air yang tiada henti, diikuti dengan udara khas musim dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Hujan di awal musim dingin memang selalu seperti ini. Dingin, menusuk kulit, menyebarkan hawa tak nyaman.

Dor

Suara tembakan terdengar menggema di suatu tempat. Tepatnya, sebuah gedung apartemen lama yang telah lama tak ditempati. Jendela-jendela kaca yang sudah setengah hancur dan dinding yang catnya mengelupas menjadi hal yang lumrah.

Di dalam gedung itu, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol perak bertuliskan Bloody Rose. Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram leher seseorang.

Yang kemudian, orang tersebut berubah menjadi abu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah salah satu jendela yang pecah.

"Hujan..." gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama, pemuda itu melompat turun dari gedung itu.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

"Zerorin... Kau sudah pulang...!"

Zero mengernyit tak senang, Kaien tengah berlari ke arahnya sembari merentangkan kedua tanggannya, siap memeluk anak angkatnya itu, tapi, bukan Zero namanya jika tidak bisa menghindar. Maka denga cepat, sang hunter itu mengelak dari pelukan Kaien.

Dan membuat Kaien sukses terjengkang.

"Zero?"

Zero mendongak, dari atas, terlihat Ichiru turun dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aku mendengar suara berisik, ada apa?" tanya Ichiru. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya terarah pada Kaien yang tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kepala Sekolah? Sedang apa anda?"

"Biarkan saja."

Zero berjalan melewati Ichiru, kemudian dia naik menuju kamarnya.

"Zero!" teriak Ichiru dari bawah.

"Hmm?" jawab Zero, setengah berteriak.

"Kau basah kuyup. Mandilah dulu!"

Zero tidak menjawab, suaranya digantikan dengan suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Ichiru menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menyeret Kaien pergi.

"Dasar..."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxx**

Hujan turun makin deras. Kaname menatap hujan melalui jendela kamarnya. Mata Crimsonnya mengikuti setiap tetes air hujan yang turun dan menempel pada kaca jendelanya.

"Nii-sama..."

Kaname menoleh, terlihat Yuuki yang berdiri sembari berpegangan pada daun pintu yang terbuka. Kaname menghela nafas pelan, kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati adiknya itu.

"Ada apa Yuuki?" tanyanya. Yuuki menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun kemudian, Kaname mengangkat dagu adiknya itu, hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kaname. Yuuki mengangguk pelan, yang disambut dengan senyuman pengertian dari Kaname.

Dia mendekatkan wajah adiknya itu pada lehernya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Minumlah..."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Zero menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini, entah kenapa dia merasa kurang enak badan. Kepalanya berdenyut. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan pandangannya kabur.

Dengan susah payah, dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di kamar tidurnya. Pukul 05.00 P.M. Itu berarti, dia sudah tertidur dari kemarin dan belum bangun sama sekali?

Sebentar lagi jam pergantian kelas malam, dan itu berarti, dia harus cepat.

Zero melangkah dengan gontai menuruni anak tangga. Di dasar tangga, terlihat Ichiru yang tengah bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas melelahkan sebagai seorang Guardian. Merasakan kedatangan seseorang, Ichiru mendongak, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Zero turun dari sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ichiru pada kembarannya itu.

"Maaf." jawab Zero singkat. Mendengar jawaban saudaranya itu, Ichiru mengernyit dalam.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini, ada apa?" tanya Ichiru. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Zero dan meneliti penampilan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Zero.

Ichiru mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tengkuk Zero dan menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Suhu badanmu agak naik."

Zero melepaskan tangan Ichiru dari tengkuknya dengan halus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Halaman depan Moon Dorm ramai seperti biasa. Jeritan para siswi juga masih sekeras biasanya. Para siswa Night Class pun masih secemerlang biasanya.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang tidak biasa.

Zero sedang absen melempar tatapan galak ke sekelilingnya. Dia hanya menghalau para siswi dan meminta mereka untuk tidak berada dekat dengan para siswa Night Class.

"Ayolah Kiryu... Biarkan kami mendekat!"

Zero sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Pendengarannya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, entah kenapa. Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur, dan kepalanya makin berdenyut. Dinginnya udara bulan Desember juga menusuk kulitnya saat ini. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya tidak terlalu dingin di luar. Tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Zero bisa melihat para murid top Night Class berjalan melewatinya. Rima, Shiki, Ichijou, Aido, Kain, Yuuki, dan... Kaname.

Mereka berjalan melewati dirinya sembari melempar tatapan aneh padanya. Hingga dia dapat melihat, jika Kaname kini berdiri didepannya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat, tuan Prefek."

Zero melihat bibir Kaname bergerak, merangkai kata. Namun, dia tidak perlu repot mengartikan apa yang hendak disampaikan Kaname, karena tepat saat Kaname selesai bicara, tubuh Zero langsung limbung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kaname.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Udara dingin berhembus sepanjang malam itu, menggerakan daun-daun di dahan pepohonan yang tak bersalah.

Zero kini terbaring di dalam ruang kamarnya, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dahi yang tertutup kain putih. Nafasnya teratur. Tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan agak memerah, tanda bahwa dia sedang demam.

Jendela kamar Zero terbuka, membuat tirainya berterbangan ditiup angin. Dari arah jendela yang terbuka itu, kemudian masuk seseorang.

Kaname berjalan dengan tenang dari arah jendela menuju ke ranjang Zero. Dia tidak tahu, kalau ternyata sang hunter galak itu juga bisa sakit.

Kaname duduk di tepian ranjang Zero. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok yang tengah tertidur di ataas ranjang itu. Sudut bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul.

Perlahan-lahan, tangannya bergerak ke arah Zero, Kaname membelai pelan surai silver milik sang hunter, kemudian turun ke wajahnya, lalu, Kaname membelai bibir Zero dengan jarinya.

"Nggh..."

Zero menggeliat, Kaname dapat melihat gerakan di kelopak mata sang hunter yang berusaha untuk terbuka. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi cukup bagi Kaname untuk mengetahui bahwa sang hunter telah sadar. Atau lebih tepatnya, setengah sadar.

"Kana... Me..."

Zero meraih pergelangan tangan Kaname dan menariknya, mengisyaratkan agar Kaname mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membaca isyarat itu, Kaname pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Zero, sehingga kini wajah mereka berdekatan. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Zero mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium Kaname.

Kaname terkejut, namun, masih mempertahankan pengendalian dirinya. Dengan perlahan, dia mendorong Zero kembali ke posisi semula. Hawa panas dari tubuh Zero mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya melalui ciuman itu. Kemudian, Kaname ikut berbaring, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di dekat Zero.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Matahari mulai terbit. Sinarnya merambat masuk ke dalam kamar Zero melalui jendela kamar yang masih terbuka. Zero bergerak, hendak bangun dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Namun, sesuatu menahannya untuk bangun.

"Kau mau kemana; Kiryu?"

Zerro menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasakan keberadaan Kaname di ruangan itu?

"Aku mau menutup jendela."

Kaname mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zero.

"Biar aku yang menutupnya."

Tak lama, jendela kamar Zero menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaname. Zero mendengus pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Keadaanmu... Apakah demammu sudah turun?" tanya Kaname.

"Menurutmu?" Zero balik bertanya. Kaname menunduk, menempelkan hidungnya pada permukaan kulit leher Zero.

"Biar Kuperiksa."

Zero mengeram tertahan, ketika Kaname menancapkan taringnya di permukaan kulit lehernya. Samar-samar, dapat didengarnya suara darahnya disedot dan diteguk oleh Kaname.

Dan perlahan-lahan, Kesadaran Zero kembali tumbang, bersamaan dengan darahnya yang menghilang, dirinya kembali terlelap di dalam pelukan Kaname.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kuroyuki : *minum es jeruk* ini fic thor?

Author : *...* geje ya? Iya aku tahu. *pundung* ini fic gagal... Iya aku tahu...

Tsukiyomi : Gak bakat bikin romance. Yang fandom sebelah juga sama. Bertransformasi jadi misteri.

Author : Ka... Kalian! Ngapain disini! Ini bukan Fandom kalian!

Kuroyuki + Tsukiyomi : *bertukar pandang* **Hadou no sanjuuichi : Shakkako!**

Author : Hyaaaa! *terbang ke mars*

Kuroyuki + Tsukiyomi : Akhir kata... Review!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**


End file.
